The Midnight Game
by Its-Cumber-Cookie
Summary: Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel decide to try out the Midnight Game. But everything goes wrong. Will they be able to survive until 3:33 AM?


The Midnight Man

**Summary: Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel play the Midnight Game! I'd strongly suggest you go find out what it is before reading this, but I will have instructions scattered in the story too xD**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: None**

**Pairings: None**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters you see here. If I owned Supernatural, Gabriel wouldn't be dead (although this fic is AU where he isn't dead), and Dean wouldn't be a Demon ;_;**

* * *

The time was currently 10:00 PM. Sam was browsing on his laptop, and Dean was browsing the TV.

"There's nothing on TV tonight, this is ridiculous."

Sam just nodded and continued searching for something interesting. Finally, he found A web page titled "The Midnight Game."

"Hey Dean, look at this."

Dean turned off the TV and sat next to Sam.

"What is it?"

"Some kind of game."

"What, Monopoly? You might want to elaborate on the word 'game'."

Sam sighed and scrolled to the instructions.

"The Midnight Game" is an old pagan ritual used mainly as punishment for those who have broken the laws of a pagan religion." Sam started reading.

"The only laws I have broken are letting you stay up late and read that kind of crap.

"Dean, it's 10:00 PM."

"It's still late to me."

Sam huffed at his brother, who gave him a bright smirk.

"While it is mainly used as a scare tactic to not disobey the gods, there is still a very real chance of death to those who play the Midnight Game. There's an even higher chance of permanent mental scarring. It is highly recommended that you DO NOT play the Midnight Game." Sam read, looking at Dean.

"Bunch of lies to scare girls like you. Go on."

"However, for those few thrill seekers searching for a rush or those delving into obscure occult rituals, these are the simple instructions on how to play. Do so at your own risk."

"Read the instructions. I bet this is a bunch of bull crap, but it's worth a reading."

"It must be exactly 12:00AM when you begin performing the ritual, otherwise it will not work. The materials required include a candle, a wooden door, at least one drop of your own blood, a piece of paper, matches or a lighter, and salt."

"Of course salt, it's always the salt!"

"Write your full name on a piece of paper and put at least one drop of blood on the same paper. Allow it to soak in. Turn off all the lights in the house. Go to your door and place the paper with your name in front of it. Take the candle and light it. Afterward, place the candle on top of the paper with your name."

"Sounds interesting."

"Knock on your own door 22 times (the hour MUST be 12:00AM upon the final knock), then open the door, blow out the candle, and close the door. You have just allowed the "Midnight Man" into your home. Immediately relight your candle."

"Again, what a bunch of bull crap."

"This is where the game begins. You must now lurk around your completely dark house with the lit candle in hand. Your goal is to avoid the Midnight Man at all costs until exactly 3:33AM."

"So cliche, 3:33 AM."

"Will you stop interrupting me?"

"I cannot help who I am. Sarcastic comments are my life."

Sam gave him a quick punch on the shoulder, and continued reading.

"Should your candle ever go out, it is because the Midnight Man is near you. You must relight your candle within the next ten seconds. If you are unsuccessful in relighting the candle, you must immediately surround yourself with a circle of salt."

"And then a Devil's Trap."

"If you are unsuccessful in both of these, the Midnight Man will induce a hallucination of your greatest fear until 3:33AM. If you are successful in relighting the candle, you may proceed. If you are successful in creating the circle of salt, you must remain within the circle until 3:33AM."

"Watch out Samantha, the Midnight Man will make you hallucinate Barbie Dolls."

"Dude, stop." Sam said, not being able to stop the laugh that escaped his throat.

"You must continue until 3:33AM without being attacked by the Midnight Man or being trapped within the circle of salt to win the Midnight Game. The Midnight Man will leave at 3:33AM and you will be safe to proceed with your morning. Staying in one spot the entire game will only result in the Midnight Man finding you. It is highly advised you continue moving throughout the game."

"Sounds like a really stupid version of Hide and Seek to me."

"Alright, here are some warnings."

"Bring it on."

"DO NOT turn on any lights during the Midnight Game. DO NOT use a flashlight during the Midnight Game. DO NOT go to sleep during the Midnight Game. DO NOT use another person's blood on your name. DO NOT use a lighter to substitute for a candle. It will not work. DEFINITELY DO NOT attempt to provoke the Midnight Man in ANY WAY." Sam quickly read the warnings.

"That last one is for you, Dean. You have been provoking the Midnight Man for hours."

Dean pointed a finger at his brother.

"Hey, only I can make sarcastic comments like that. Plus you suck at it."

"Whatever. Shall we try it?"

"What, the game?"

"Are you scared?"

"Me, scared? You got the wrong guy, Samantha. It's you I should be worried about. We don't want you running off and screaming."

"I hate you, Dean."

"I know. Now, which people shall we get to play with us?"

"Does Cas like scary things?"

"Probably." Dean got out his cell phone and clicked on Speed Dial 2.

"Cas, hey! Do you want to try a very dangerous game where ghosts are involved? It's called the Midnight Game. It's highly dangerous but we are a couple of idiots so we are gonna try it."

"Um, okay I guess. Where are you."

"Bobby's house. Also Bobby isn't here, I don't know why." Dean turned around and saw Cas in front of him.

"Hello Cas."

"Hello Dean."

Both hung up their phones.

"So, what's this Midnight Game you're talking about?"

Sam showed Castiel the instructions.

"Oh. Sounds very dangerous."

"So, you're in?"

"I guess so."

"Cool. Who else would want to play?"

"Um, would Gabriel want?" Sam asked.

"He says yes to the most dangerous things ever, so I imagine he would agree."

"Cas, where's your brother?"

"I don't know. He's not in Heaven though."

"Let's call him then." Sam got his phone and dialed Gabriel's number.

"Gabriel, it's Sam."

"Sammy boy! What's up?"

"So, me, Dean and Cas are playing this thing called Midnight Game. Wanna join?"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Kind of."

"I'll be right there. Where are you guys?"

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota. We are in Bobby's House-" Sam's speech was cut short when Gabriel appeared behind Dean and pushed him. Dean jumped up and Gabriel started laughing.

"Scaredy cat."

"Not funny, dude! You Angels are dicks!"

"I take offense in that, Dean."

"Oh, sorry Cas. You are not a dick."

Sam turned off his phone. "So," he started, "should we have one more person?"

"Who else would want to? Do not tell something utterly stupid like Lucifer." Dean said.

"How about Crowley?"

"Crowley?" Gabriel asked.

"A demon. Like King Of Hell demon."

"Oh."

"I don't know if he would want to."

"You know what, let's forget him. We are four people here, well, two people and two Angels, but we are an even number. So let's just forget Crowley and start playing. Sammy, time."

"Um, 11 PM."

"Nice. We have one hour to prepare. So, we need candles."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and 4 white candles appeared on the table.

"Nice. Paper."

With a snap, 4 pieces of paper appeared next to the candles.

"You're good. How about an elephant?"

"Dean, focus." Sam huffed.

"Alright Samantha, stop being so butthurt. Next we need a wooden door. Our door is already wooden. Matches or lighters." Dean read from the web page.

"I got some lighters. I bought them yesterday." Sam said, revealing 4 brand new lighters in his pocket. He passed one to everyone in the room.

"How about I use a flamethrower?" Gabriel asked.

"No." Sam, Dean and Castiel said together. Gabriel pretended to look hurt.

"Salt." Dean read from the laptop. He and Sam revealed some salt in their pockets.

"Dude, you'll need a lot more to make a circle of salt around you." Gabriel said, snapping his fingers, and suddenly everyone was holding a big tube of salt each.

"And finally, a drop of our blood each."

Castiel and Gabriel grabbed a small flask each and filled it with their blood in seconds.

"I said a drop, not a liter." Dean said.

"Relax, it's not like we are gonna die."

"Alright, let's write down our full names."

Sam and Dean carefully wrote 'Samuel John Winchester' and 'Dean John Winchester' on the pieces of paper, prickled their fingers and let the drops of blood fall on the paper.

"Why aren't you writing your names?"

"We are Angels. We only have 1 name. Not a last name." Castiel said.

"Well, there's only 1 Castiel. So write Castiel."

Castiel wrote down his name, and let a bit of the blood fall on the paper.

"What about me?! There are millions of Gabriels!"

"Well just write down Gabriel. I'm sure there are no Gabriels in the world that do not have a last name."

Gabriel shrugged and wrote down his name, then dropped a bit of the blood on the paper.

"What do we do now?"

"The website says to take the papers and place them in front of the door."

"But first let's turn off the lights." Dean corrected Sam. He turned off every light in the house, and then everyone went and placed the papers in front of the door.

"Now, everyone game your lighters and light your candles." Sam firmly said. Everyone obliged and carefully lit their candles.

"Then, Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Uh, I think it said to place the candles on the papers."

Everyone did what Sam said.

"Now we all just knock on the door. The final knock must be at exactly 12:00 AM."

"What time is it now?"

"Uh, 11:55."

"Damn, time goes fast."

Everyone slowly started knocking on the door and counting.

"10, 11, 12..."

When the 22nd knock was done, the clock struck midnight. Sam quickly opened the door and everyone blew out their candles. Then, Sam closed the door and everyone relit the candles.

"Yay, we allowed a ghost in our house!" Dean said, the sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Now we must wander around until 3:33 AM."

"That sounds cliche." Gabriel said.

"That's exactly what I said!"

"Okay, this goes to Dean and Gabriel. If you dare provoke the midnight man, I will personally cut you."

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Gabriel said, making Sam take on a bitch face.

"We should split up." Castiel said.

"Good. I go with Dean." Gabriel said.

"Oh, come on! I'm stuck with you?"

"Damn right you are."

"I guess I'll go with Cas then. Let'a split up. Remember, if the candle goes out you must relit it in under 10 seconds. If not, then surround yourself in a circle of salt. And don't stay in one place. Move around in different rooms, Bobby's house is big."

The team split up.

* * *

"Where shall we go, Gabriel?" Asked Dean.

"I don't know. Where is the scariest place in this house?"

"I guess the panic room. It always gave me the chills."

"Panic room? Does it have those Angel Sigils?"

"What?"

"Is it Angel-proofed, dumbo?"

"Oh, right. Yeah it is."

"Then I can't go in there. Yay."

"Let's go upstairs." Both moved to the staircase. After they climbed it up, Dean looked down the staircase and saw a shadow. It wasn't any ordinary shadow. It looked like the shadow of a man. It was tall and dark, and Dean couldn't make out any features. It was just a plain black shadow.

"Deano, what are you doing there? Let's move!"

Dean looked at Gabriel, then back at the location of the shadow, only to find out it was gone.

"You seriously believe in that kind of crap? Dean, the 'Midnight Man' doesn't exist. It's just a story to trick you. It makes you think that there's something in the dark, and then you piss your pants."

"Right... Let's just go."

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and he and Dean continued moving onward.

* * *

"So, Cas, where should we go first? Have you seen the whole house yet?"

"Um, I don't think so."

"We can't stay in one room though."

"How about we just wander around?"

"Good idea."

Sam and Castiel started walking around, and got out of the room.

"So Cas, how is heaven?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you describe heaven?"

"Right now it's a mess. With Lucifer, Raphael and Michael gone, there's no one to be in charge."

"What about Gabriel?"

"I don't think he wants to be in charge."

"Do you?"

"Not really either."

"Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"When a human dies, where do they go?"

Castiel stopped walking and looked at Sam.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Just to make sure I don't just stop existing."

"Well, when a human soul dies, it either goes to Heaven and has its own little Paradise. We, Angels, tend to visit people's paradises. My favorite is one of an Autistic man who drowned in his bathtub. Tuesday afternoon, I think it is."

"So that person continues living his Tuesday?"

"Yes."

"Wow. And what happens to the people who go to Hell?"

"Um, I haven't really been there but from what I have heard, whoever goes to Hell gets tortured for eternity and eventually gets turned into a Demon."

"Oh."

"But when Crowley took charge, he turned Hell into a never ending line. At the end of the line, whoever went there, just got transported back to the end."

"Not so bad."

"But Crowley changed Hell to its original form."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Sam looked over Castiel's shoulder and saw a shadow. Both felt a cold breeze coming.

"Doesn't it feel a little chilly?" Castiel asked.

Then, Sam's candle went off. Sam fumbled for his lighter, and managed to light the candle in 6 seconds.

"That was close. Let's get out of this room."

"Right." Sam said, and he and Castiel continued walking.

* * *

"Gabriel, you are too light about this." Said Dean, who was watching Gabriel stroll around and curse the Midnight Man.

"Relax, Deano, I'm 110% sure nothing is going to happen."

"Well I'm not so sure about that."

"You are taking this too seriously, Dean. The Midnight Man doesn't exist. It's just something to freak you out. In reality, we are just wandering around in a completely dark house."

Dean shook his head and peeked from every corner. Suddenly, he saw the shadowy figure again.

"Gabriel, I can see a shadow. It's in the stairs."

"Liar."

"No really. We need to get out of here."

Gabriel's candle suddenly went out.

"Light it!"

"Nope. I'm going to prove you two dummies that this Midnight Douche isn't real."

"Dude, don't joke around! Light it!"

Ten seconds passed and Gabriel did not even touch his lighter. Dean felt a cold air coming from the stairs.

"At least surround yourself in the salt."

"But nothing is going to happen to me!"

Dean ran up to Gabriel and tried to pin him down and surround him in the salt, but to no avail. The time Gabriel had to surround himself in a circle of salt passed.

"Well, you are a dead man."

Gabriel sighed.

"Why are you so gullible?"

"Because maybe that Midnight Man is real!"

"Well I say this is all a big hoax."

"Dude, you are an idiot."

"I'm just proving to you that nothing is gonna happen to me."

"Right, right." Dean said, when the cold air became instantly stronger. Then, a beam of light flashed across Dean's face, and he had to cover his eyes. When it was done, he removed his hand. Gabriel was nowhere.

"Gabriel?" He shouted.

"Gabriel!" No response. Dean kicked the wall.

"Why is he gone? You weren't supposed to take him, you son of a bitch! Just make him hallucinate!" After getting no response whatsoever, Dean decided to go find Sam and Castiel. He quickly got down the stairs and started searching.

* * *

"Do you think Dean and Gabriel are okay?" Sam asked Castiel, trying to open a conversation.

"I don't know. I hope they are safe."

"Cas, have you ever been to the basement before?"

"No."

"Shall we go?"

"Sure."

Both made their way to the basement. They got in and started looking around. Sam saw a dusty book on a table.

"Oh, one of my dad's books." Sam blew the dust away, and opened it. It was full of sketches of monsters, and writing below them.

"He researched lots of these things. I think that's something like a Journal, only for research." Sam said.

"When did your father die?"

"A few years ago."

"Was he a good father?"

Sam huffed.

"Not so much. He would take us wherever he went. We are probably the kids who changed school the most times. At every school we went to, we would stay for only 1 or 2 weeks. Then, he came and took us to another city, another school. I grew up with minimum friends."

"What about Dean?"

"Dean would make friends at every school he went to. He was the cool kid. I wasn't. At every 10 schools, I would make like 2 friends. And usually not at the same school. I had a very good friend once. His name was Barry. He was in the same situation as me, no friends. We instantly became very good friends and when I left, he was very sad. He committed suicide a few years later."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That kid needed help. If only I had been at that school a bit longer. I wish I could help the kid."

"Did you go to college?"

"Yeah. It was amazing there. I instantly made friends. When my dad found out about college though, the house broke into a war zone. He didn't want me to go, I wanted to go, Dean was trying to stop us from killing each other, and then I got angry and left. At night, I quietly packed my stuff and left. Dean would come visit me at college. Dad completely cut off connection."

"You had a very rough childhood, Sam."

"Yeah, you tell me."

After wandering a bit more in the basement, Sam and Castiel went out, before bumping into Dean in the hall.

"Dean! Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Gabriel. I couldn't- He-"

"What happened? Calm down." Castiel said. Dean took a few deep breaths.

"Gabriel. He started saying that the Midnight Man wasn't real. Then, his candle went off. I told him to light it but he wouldn't listen. He didn't even surround himself into the circle of salt. Then, I felt a cold breeze and a blinding light and next thing I knew, he was gone."

"Gone? But the Midnight Man can't take away players." Sam said.

"Well, we need to find him." Castiel said, firmly.

"I'm sorry Cas, this is all my fault. If only I could stop him-"

"Don't worry Dean, it's not your fault. Gabriel has always been like that."

"Yeah, don't worry, we are gonna find him." Sam reassured Dean. Dean nodded and everyone continued walking.

* * *

Gabriel slowly opened his eyes. He was laying down, but where? He tried to move, but his head was pounding. He slowly touched the side of his head, and his fingers got covered in blood. He remembered being with Dean, and seeing a light before drifting into unconsciousness.

"God damnit..." He said, sitting up.

"Alright, you got me. Whatever, I'm not afraid of anything. Bring it on." He waited, but nothing happened. The instructions said that the Midnight Man would create hallucinations of his victim's worst fears.

"Oh, fears... Not what I'm afraid of, like spiders, what I fear..." He mumbled to himself. He checked his watch. 1:23 AM. He blinked a few times and suddenly the scenery changed. He was in Heaven.

"Whoa."

He looked around and suddenly saw Angels. Fighting. Killing each other. His family was killing each other.

Blood everywhere, screaming, it was a chaos.

"You really think my worst fear is watching Angels kill each other?"

"No, you are afraid of seeing your family kill each other."

Gabriel turned around and saw Lucifer in his vessel, Nick.

"Luci. So nice to see you here." Gabriel said.

"You are dreaming, dumbass."

"You don't say."

"So, I'm really not affected by watching Angels kill each other. What's the next course?"

Lucifer snapped his fingers and now Gabriel was watching the Earth. He watched people kill each other, children screaming and their mothers trying to find them.

"The Apocalypse? Really now?" Gabriel asked Lucifer, who was standing next to him.

"You really have no soul. Look. Children are getting killed, people are getting turned into zombies by the Croatoan virus thing, and you tell me it doesn't affect you?"

"Nope."

Lucifer made an impressed face.

"Alright." He snapped his fingers again, and this time Gabriel was in the motel where he died.

"Okay, now you're just plain stupid. I died here, I got brought back. Why did you bring us here?"

"For this."

Castiel walked in the motel. Gabriel watched as his little brother looked horrified as he watched his corpse.

"You see, Gabriel?"

Castiel kneeled down next to Gabriel's body and looked at him. He touched the ashes of his wings.

"Why did you leave, Gabriel?"

Gabriel kept watching his brother mourning. Spitting out his grief. He felt hours passing by, and Castiel never left the spot.

"Alright, I've had enough. You can stop now."

"Stop? Why would I want to stop? Not even 10 minutes passed in the real world, and you still have 2 hours. Besides, a few days here is a few minutes there."

Gabriel grabbed Lucifer by the throat.

"I said, stop."

Lucifer started laughing.

"You brought this upon yourself, Gabriel. Not my fault."

Gabriel let Lucifer go, and continued looking at Castiel, who was now on the verge of tears.

"We did so many things together, brother. You taught me how to fly, you taught me everything I know about this world. Why did you leave?"

Gabriel kept looking at Castiel.

"Alright, you win. Just let me go."

"Nope. Not until 2 hours pass. All you gotta do is to keep staring at your little brother bawling his eyes out for 2 hours. Not so hard, right?"

Gabriel clenched his fist. It wasn't hard.

It was impossible.

* * *

"Gabriel? Gabe?" Dean asked the air.

"Quiet, Dean!" Sam said.

"We have 2 more hours left to go. It's 1:33 AM." Castiel said.

"By the way, Gabe? What kind of nicknames do you make?" Sam huffed.

"Gabe is a very common name, thank you very much."

Sam noticed that Castiel was strangely quiet.

"Cas? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried for Gabriel."

All of a sudden, Sam's candle went out.

"Crap!" His lighter stopped working.

"Quick! Salt!"

Sam managed to surround himself in the salt immediately.

"Okay, so I guess I'm staying here for the night."

"Call us if you see anything, alright Sammy?"

"Okay. Good luck."

"Good luck to you too." Castiel said.

Dean nodded and he and Castiel continued walking.

"Do you think Gabriel is okay?" Dean asked Castiel.

"Do you want me to he honest?"

"If you want."

"I doubt it."

Dean sighed. They made their way back to the living room. Dean used his candle to we where he was walking, and suddenly he tripped on something.

"What the hell?" He looked down and saw Gabriel lying on the floor.

"Gabriel!" Dean kneeled down. Castiel did the same. They set their candles on the floor. Dean turned Gabriel on his back and they saw that he was shivering, and talking to himself.

"Gabriel?" Dean patted him on the cheeks, getting no response. Castiel touched his forehead.

"He's having some sort of nightmare. We cannot wake him up without killing him."

"Oh. Then what do we do?"

"I guess go look around the house some more."

Dean and Castiel grabbed their candles and left the room.

* * *

Sam had his knees up to his chin. He was staying there, in his little circle, looking at every angle. He couldn't see more than 3 feet away, because everything was really dark. He checked his watch.

"2:00 AM. Just 1,5 hours left." He looked directly in front of him and he swore he saw two red eyes glowing in the distance, watching him. He jumped out of fear, and went a bit back, to the edge of the circle. The eyes were much closer now. Sam couldn't help but stare at them. Like two shiny rubies.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number.

"D-Dean."

"Yes, Sammy?"

"He's here. He's watching me. I can see his eyes. I can feel his presence."

"Um, just stay calm! Uh, try to avoid looking at his eyes, maybe?"

"I'll try. Did you find Gabriel?"

"Yeah. He was laying down and he appears to be in some kind of coma. Cas said he was watching nightmares, and if we wake him up he will die."

"Oh. Where are you heading now?"

"Just wandering around the house until that damned game is over."

"Okay. Good luck."

Sam hung up and when he looked in front of him, he almost screamed.

A black figure of a man was on his knees, with those red eyes, watching him. It was standing inches away from the circle. It didn't move, it just looked at him.

Sam felt cold sweat on his forehead. He tried moving, but the head would move at where he was, looking at him at all times. Then, he tried speaking.

"I-I am protected by this circle of salt. You will not get me. L-Leave." He firmly said.

The figure kept staring at him. Sam blinked and it was gone. He let out a breath he didnt know he was holding.

"At least I'm safe for now."

* * *

"Seriously? It's been days. Hasn't he moved?"

"Nope." Lucifer said.

"What time is at the 'real world'?"

"I'd say 2:15. AM of course."

Gabriel got up.

"I am done. I'm leaving now." He tried walking away but Lucifer was in front of him in mere seconds.

"No, you are not. You are so ignorant, you brought this upon yourself. Now, you ill suffer the consequences."

"Look, I don't know if you're that ghost, or if you're Lucifer. Whoever you are, bite me. I'm out of here."

Lucifer snapped his fingers and Gabriel was in a different place. He was looking at a cage, and Castiel was in there.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you want to watch your brother getting eaten by Hellhounds?"

"No!"

"Yes." Lucifer snapped his fingers, and about 6 hell hounds appeared. Gabriel could see their true forms. They were black dogs, and they seemed to be rotting. They growled, and attacked Castiel. Gabriel was forced to watch.

"Stop it!"

"I ain't stopping anything."

Over the course of 30 minutes, Gabriel watched as his brother was getting killed by different means. Hellhounds, holy fire, Angel Blades, every possible thing. By the end, Gabriel sitting down. His knees were drawn up to his chest, and he was watching the ground. The cage had disappeared.

Lucifer appeared next to him, sitting in the same manner as he was.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Go to hell."

"Ah, not very polite, Gabriel."

"Eat me, bitch."

"You know, what are your friends doing now? They are still playing that game. It's 2:33 where they are right now. Just one more hour, Gabriel. Then you can go back. Isn't this fun?"

"Real fun."

"You know, where do you think they are right now? Trapped in salt circles? Wandering around? Or in the same state as you? Nonetheless, they didn't come searching for you, did they?"

"How would I know, I'm not there."

"But I know. They aren't searching for you. They forgot you. They are actually happy that you aren't there."

Gabriel smirked.

"Oh, I see what you're trying to do. Mental torture. You think that's gonna work on me? Guess again, you dick."

"You're right. This isn't gonna work on you. But really, do you seriously think they actually searched for you?"

Gabriel said nothing.

"That's what I thought. They hate you, Gabriel. They didn't even thank you for dying for them. Did they?"

"No, they didn't."

"See? They don't give a damn about you. They would rather you died."

Gabriel fell silent, now staring at the ground once more. Lucifer felt like his work was done, and disappeared. Besides, he had more victims to chase.

Now Gabriel just had to wait until it was 3:33. He felt like ages passed in here.

Maybe the Midnight Man posing as Lucifer was right. Maybe they didn't give a rat's ass about him.

He died at the hands of his own brother for what? The Winchesters. It's always for the Winchesters. And they didn't even thank him. Wait. This was the Midnight Man playing games with his mind. No, he just had to ignore him. Just ignore him.

* * *

Dean was tired. His eyes were fluttering shut by the second. Castiel had moved forward, and Dean felt his head getting heavier. He tried to shake it off, but couldn't. He just wanted some sleep.

He glanced at his watch. 2:55 AM. Just a bit more. As every second passed, he felt himself starting to see things that weren't there.

First he saw some lights moving around.

'_But I turned off every light in the house_', he thought to himself. He shrugged it off as an illusion. Then he saw a little kid. He tried to focus his tired eyes and saw that the little kid was Sam. Sam, at the age of 9.

"I am definitely getting crazy. I can feel it."

Little Sam ran around, laughing. He then turned to Dean.

"Dean, where is daddy?"

"Daddy isn't here, Sammy. He will be back, I promise." He felt himself say. The he realized it was a hallucination.

"No, you aren't real. You aren't real." The kid disappeared. Dean tried to catch up to Castiel, who was just a few feet away, when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around and saw his mother, Mary.

"Mom?"

"Hello, Dean."

"What are you doing here? You're dead."

"Honey, you must fight this. You are succumbing to the hallucinations. Look, your friend is way ahead of you. Run up to him. Don't let the hallucinations get to you."

Dean nodded and ran to Castiel. Mary smiled and closed her eyes. Then, she opened them, and they were red.

"Cas!"

Dean ran to Castiel and touched his shoulder.

"You okay, Dean?" Castiel asked, doing his famous head tilt. God, that head tilt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just saw some hallucinations, but I'll live."

"Is your candle okay?"

"Well, if I'm still here, then yes."

"Okay. We need to keep moving."

"And Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop doing the head tilt. You are not a puppy. Only puppies do that."

"Noted."

"Good. Man, I'm so tired." He said, as they continued moving. They went into the kitchen and looked out of the window. Dean noticed a shadow reflecting on the window. He quickly turned around and saw nothing.

"What is it, Dean?"

"I thought I saw something. It was nothing though. Probably my wild imagination because I need a hell of a lot of sleep." After inspecting the room, they went to the bedroom. Dean wandered a bit, while Castiel was looking at some books on the shelves.

Dean looked at his watch. 3:05.

"Just 28 more minutes to go. It's not gonna be so bad, right?"

Dean barely finished talking when Castiel's candle went off. Castiel fumbled to find his lighter, but it wouldn't light the candle.

"6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Dude, the salt!" Dean passed Castiel the salt and he quickly surrounded himself in a circle.

"That was close." Castiel said.

"Um, you stay here now. So I get to wander the house by myself. Joy."

"Be careful, Dean."

"Yeah, I'll be. Good luck Cas."

And with that, Dean left the room. Castiel looked to his side and saw a pair of red eyes. He didn't say anything, just looked at the red eyes. He kept looking, until he blinked and they were gone. He let out a breath and drew his knees up to his chest and waited.

* * *

Dean decided to go to the living room. He carefully made his way down and while he was walking, he saw Sam.

"Sammy! Are you okay?"

Sam had rested his head on his knees, and he was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. Dean leaned in and slapped him on the back of his head, waking him up.

"Dean!"

"You mustn't sleep during this game!"

"But I'm tired. Don't lie, I know you are tired too. Are you okay? Where's Cas?"

"I'm okay. Cas is in the bedroom, in a circle of salt."

"He couldn't light his candle?"

"Nope."

"How's Gabriel?"

"I'm heading to the living room now. It's 3:25. In 7 minutes this bitch is going out."

"You know that if we all lose he just leaves, right? So you could just blow out your candle, get in a circle of salt and he will leave."

"Well, I'm not risking anything. I'll keep wandering around until this screwhead leaves."

"Whatever. Good luck and be careful."

"I'll be. And you be careful not to go to sleep."

"I'll be."

Dean slowly made his way to the living room. The time was 3:30. Just three more minutes.

Dean wandered around the room and saw the shadow directly in front of him. Dean winced, and his candle blew out. He got his lighter and lit it just under 5 seconds.

"That's right, you dick. You do not mess with Dean Winchester."

The shadow was now gone. Dean checked his watch. 3:32. He began counting down as he moved to the halls.

"40, 39, 38..." He saw a pair of red eyes on the wall. He remained calm and walked out of the hall and back into the living room.

"15, 14, 13, 12, 10."

He heard a scream. The hallucinations returned. He looked up and saw his mother tied to the ceiling. He saw fire burning his mother alive. He just froze, staring at the horrific sight he saw when he was a kid, which was now being repeated in front of him.

"Focus, Dean." He slapped himself on the head. Then, he looked up and his mom was gone. He looked around.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!" He counted down, and then he heard the door open, air coming in and out and then the door slammed by itself.

"Guys, come out! It's over!"

Soon, Sam and Castiel appeared. Dean turned on every light in the house.

"Gabriel!" Sam ran to Gabriel, soon followed by Dean and Castiel. Gabriel wasn't shivering any more.

Castiel touched his forehead.

"He's just unconscious. He'll wake up."

Dean sat down on the couch, panting. Sam approached him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just the hallucinations."

"What were they?"

"Nothing. Remind me to never listen to you again."

Sam smiled. He went next to Castiel, who was watching his brother.

"You alright, Cas?"

"I'm fine." Sam looked at Gabriel, who was completely zoned out.

"Is he okay?"

"I hope so. His stubbornness has no limits."

Sam looked at Dean, who was passed out on the couch. He went to take a pillow and a blanket. He set them on the floor next to the couch.

"Cas, I'm going to sleep. I see Dean is already sleeping. If you'd like to sleep too, um, go upstairs or if you want to stay here and sleep then get a pillow and sleep here."

"Thanks, I'll just wait for Gabriel to wake up."

"Okay, night." Sam laid down and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came. The time was 10:00 AM when Dean opened his eyes. He had slept on the couch. He looked down and saw his brother sleeping on the floor, and smiled. He looked left and saw Gabriel still unconscious, and Castiel was next to him, passed out.

"I didn't know Angels liked to sleep." He muttered to himself. He got up and Castiel was awake, behind the couch.

"Good morning, Dean."

Dean jumped up at the Angel looking at him.

"Cas, don't do that. I'll get a heart attack someday."

"My apologies."

"How is Gabriel?"

"He hasn't woken up yet. But he will soon."

Castiel returned to his position at watching the unconscious Gabriel. Dean walked up to Sam and kicked him on the hand.

"Wakey wakey, Sammy!"

Sam woke up with a groan.

"I hate you, Dean."

"Not my fault you overslept."

"Whatever. How's Gabriel?"

"He still isn't waking up. Poor bastard, I wonder what the midnight douche did to him."

Suddenly, Gabriel opened his eyes and started coughing.

"Gabriel? You okay?" Castiel asked, the concern clean in his voice. Gabriel looked up at Castiel.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine." Castiel helped Gabriel get up. Dean and Sam approached him.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I said I'm fine, didn't you hear?"

"What happened while you were unconscious?" Dean asked.

"Uh, nothing in particular."

"You sure? You seem pretty stressed." Castiel said.

"I said nothing happened!" Gabriel spat.

"Okay, no need to kill us."

Within a blink of an eye, Gabriel was gone.

"Something must have happened. Why would he be acting like that?"

"I'll go check up on him." Castiel left.

"I am never doing this again."

"Me neither."

* * *

Castiel arrived at Heaven. There, he saw Angels killing each other, but Gabriel was nowhere.

He searched some more, and found him in the place he and Castiel used to play as kids. He was sitting on a bench.

"Gabriel?"

"Oh, you found me."

"What happened to you there?"

"Nothing you should be concerned of."

"I know something happened there, and don't hide it. I can see how upset you are."

Gabriel sighed.

"You wanna know what happened? Fine. I was having hallucinations. That Midnight guy was in the form of Lucifer. He showed me you at the motel where I died. Then he tried to mentally torture me, but that didn't really work out. What really worked out was an illusion of you dying over and over and over, and me not being able to stop it."

Gabriel sighed and turned his back on Castiel, who was left speechless.

"But it was all a dream."

"It felt damn real to me."

"I'm here, I'm fine. You don't have to be upset."

"At that motel, where I died, why did you come there? Why did you stay there for hours talking?"

"I stayed there because I was sad, Gabriel."

"Emotions, who needs emotions, I should just sit here forever and not go on Earth again."

Castiel touched Gabriel's shoulder, turning his attention to Castiel.

"Gabriel, are you saying that I don't care about you? You're my brother! Why would I not care? It used to be so peaceful when we were kids. I will always care about you, Gabriel. No matter who says otherwise."

Gabriel smiled, and hugged his brother.

"Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"Just promise me we are not going to do that again."

"I promise."

* * *

**Whoa! Lots of brotherly love :D Also I made this into a one shot because I didn't have time to write individual chapters. Please leave a review if you liked it and if you want me to make more of these! There are more creepy games/rituals like these :D**


End file.
